Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various antibacterial and antiseptic compounds and compositions for the treatment or therapy for burns, ulcers and open wounds. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,972 by Tyler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,712 by Yan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,623,335 by Waddington, U.S. Pat. No. 8,852,648 by Salamone et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,920,848 by Gammelsaeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,946,317 by Asada et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0037388 by Longo. While these various wound dressings, compounds and compositions may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved composition which can be directly applied to wounds and wound dressings to provide powerful antibacterial forces on infected wounds and protection from outside sources of biological contamination.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the medicine art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.